


(Not so much of a) Christmas present

by yssanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic!Winchesters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yssanne/pseuds/yssanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to make a present for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not so much of a) Christmas present

Dad said they were gonna stay a bit longer here, half a year at least, so he got enrolled in school. Again. Sam was getting tired of that already, of not being able to make any friends, of having to lie to people, of not being ‘normal’. Sam always dreamed of at least an illusion of normal. But in his reality, dad was dad, Dean cooked (and sometimes, in the rare times when they had a bit more money, it even seemed he enjoyed it) and Sam… Well, Sam cleaned the place where they were staying, but to him that never seemed too big, it never seemed like he was doing something important that Dean or dad couldn’t do.

Now that Dean has finally finished school, Sam felt a bit more free there, able to take classes which he wanted to take without much questions and stupid jokes Dean used to made. At first he only wanted to take advanced ethics and drama, first because he though he was going to need it in college and second because it’d look great on the application and, well, he really loved acting; but then their English teacher mentioned something about home economics and that was that – he was sold.

On the first class they got to choose what they wanted to do this semester since the school kitchen was too small for a bigger group of students: they could choose between cooking, sewing and basic finances. He didn’t want to take cooking away from Dean, so he opted to skip that part and finances in their situation seemed ridiculous so he decided to go with sewing. It was easier to hide too, a small sewing kit was easier to mask than the smell of burnt food would be and Sam just couldn’t bear to watch stupid kids ruin valuable groceries just like that, didn’t they ever see how expensive that stuff was?

So sewing it was. They got over the basics pretty quick, over sewing buttons to stitching torn pants and then the teacher introduced them to knitting. Ever since he could remember, he saw dean hunching in his jacket, trying to protect his ears from the wintry air, with hands constantly stuffed into the pockets to guard every bit of warmth he could get. Even though they could’ve found some money for gloves and caps it just never came up until it was too late and Sam would have to watch the same scene replay day by day. Neither of them really liked winter – nights were longer, it was easier to get sick and it was really, really cold. Nah, both of them preferred being slowly roasted.

Sam definitely had an idea for Christmas present. He would make Dean nice gloves and hat, warm and thick. He asked teacher for some tips how to make them real tight so they would really be useful no matter how cold it’d get outside. After writing couple of papers for his classmates who had more money than brain, he gave the money to the teacher to buy him some dark brown wool, putting on the puppy eyes look in full force so she would get it for him. Once he got it, it was just a matter of his speed, if he was going to finish knitting before Christmas. He started staying longer in school, an hour a day, under the pretense of helping some friends study, because he had less than a month and he still wasn’t really fast (partly for the lack of practice, partly for the wish they’d be perfect for Dean).

He first made gloves, which were a bit complicated, but he managed to make them, after taking the measure from the oily print of Dean’s hand next to the sink, when he forgot to wash it after he washed hands. Cap, now that was a problem. Sam didn’t want to go for something complicated, he knew Dean would like the simplest version, and the only thing he wanted to avoid was it being too small. He added a circle more, than another and another and one more, just to be sure and he didn’t even start to narrow it down until he noticed what was going on – he had at least three caps in one. He finished it up but decided not to give it to Dean, it’d be ridiculous. So he hid it among his stuff, not being able to throw it away, but not wanting to give it to Dean either.

Christmas came and went, in the end he got Dean a tape of Led Zeppelin, used but in better condition than the one he had was. With the beginning of January it suddenly got even colder than before and Sam noticed Dean was starting to cough so one morning he got out the gloves and the cap and just threw them on Dean while he was watching some car show.

'What's this, Sammy?'

'You blind? Gloves and cap. So you won't get completely sick.'

Dean put them on and sure, while gloves were only a bit big, cap fell all the way to between his shoulder blades. But he didn’t say a word. He looked at Sam and Sam stared right back, daring him to try and make fun of it. He didn’t say a word. Yet every winter until Sam left he could see Dean with his cap on, strutting down the street, still cold but never again coughing.


End file.
